Realization
by Peace-Luv-Sherry
Summary: Gale and Katniss have already won The 74th Annual Hunger Games...but what happens next? The sequel to Someone Unexpected.
1. A Visit

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS. If you`re kind of confused of what this story is about then read _Someone Unexpected_ first because this is the sequel to that story, other than that enjoy! (:**

* * *

"_You`re leaving already?" I ask my dad and he turns around to look at me._

"_Well, yeah, you know I need to work sweetie. I need to make the money to keep us alive."_

_I go over to him and wrap myself around his leg, "please don`t go dad."_

_He laughs and pats my head, "I have to go Katniss, but don`t worry I`ll bring you some candy when I get back home."_

"_Promise you won`t be late?" I stick my pinky out and my dad does the same._

"_I promise," he wraps his pinky around mines and kisses my forehead._

_I let go of his leg and he leaves. I stay at the front of the door and wait for him to get back. I don`t leave but I do fall asleep on the floor and wait._

_When I wake up the house is full of people and they`re all crying. I am no longer in front of the door waiting for my dad but instead I`m on a couch and my mother is next to me crying like I`ve never seen her before. I sit up and ask my mom what`s happening._

"_Oh Katniss," she wipes some tears with a tissue and blows her nose, "your father…he`s…he`s…dead. He was killed by and explosion in the mines."_

_At first I cry but then I begin to scream because I know he`s never coming back. I want to go back in time somehow and save my dad from the explosion but I know I can`t which makes me feel helpless. Everyone in the house is looking at me but I ignore them. I go outside into the night and into the woods where I can be by myself. I don`t want to see or talk to anyone and I wrap my arms around myself but something grabs my attention. Fire. The trees in the woods are falling down and the fire`s getting bigger and eating up more trees. I run to get back home but the fence I climb to take me over to the woods is now charged with electricity. I look back at the fire and begin to cough. The fire`s getting closer to me but once I look back again the fire has surrounded me and I can`t escape.  
_

My eyes flutter open and I am breathing heavily. Sweat is drenched on my forehead and I wipe it off with the back of my hand. I had a horrible nightmare of my father`s death but was awoken by someone knocking on the door. I immediately get off the bed and head down stairs to see who it is. I carefully open the door and almost gasp at who`s standing there. It was President Snow. _Why is he here? What does he want? Am I in trouble? _All these questions fly through my mind quickly but I try to look as if President Snow coming to my house wasn`t a big deal.

I noticed President Snow came alone and had no security guards or anything guarding him, which was peculiar because he was in fact the _president._ "Is something wrong?"

President Snow just walks in without me inviting him to come inside and takes off his coat. "It seems that we have a slight problem." He places his coat in the back of a chair which angers me because this wasn`t _his_ home.

"What problem?" I say a little too harsh.

President Snow shakes his head and shrugs, "A problem having to do with The Hunger Games."

My palms begin to sweat because I know where this was heading. Before Gale and me won The 74th Annual Hunger Games we refused to kill each other when we were the last two tributes left because it was just the wrong thing to do. Even though we were forced to kill each other we still refused to do so until they announced that we were the two winners of The 74th Annual Hunger Games (which was a very big deal because that`s never happened before). Now Gale and me were living with our families in the Victor`s Village using the money they`d given us when we won The Hunger Games to keep us alive. Of course we were in trouble. There was only supposed to be one winner for The Hunger Games and there were two, which I know angered President Snow a lot.

I take a chair and sit down and President Snow does the same. "I don`t like what you did in The Hunger Games, Miss Everdeen," he begins, "not one bit."

"Don`t call me _Miss Everdeen," _I say in such a low voice but President Snow ignores what I said.

"You see, there is only supposed to be _one _winner not _two_, just like always, and I`m not sure what made you think _you _can change things."

"I really don`t see what`s the big deal." President Snow wets his puffy red lips and opens his mouth to say something but someone opens the door. _Who could it be now?_

It was Gale and he looked like he`d come from the woods. He smiled at me, "Hey Catnip guess what I just-"

Gale is stopped in mid sentence when he realizes President Snow is sitting across from me, his back to Gale. President Snow turns to look at him and gives him a fake smile. "Oh, just the person we were missing."

Gale looks between President Snow and me with a question on his face but he closes the door, goes over to us and pulls out a chair to sit next to me.

"Why are you here?" I can`t tell if that question was meant to be taken rudely or not.

"I am here to inform the two of you that I am not amused with your little act," President Snow begins.

"What act?" Gale asks.

"In The Hunger Games. Remember? You two had to pretend to love each other-"

"It wasn`t pretend," Gale interrupts.

"Call it whatever you want but I know what you two did was just a way for both of you to win The Hunger Games which is not acceptable."

"Well, no one stopped us," I say.

"Yes…that was a mistake, and a huge one that was because I would`ve killed you if I would`ve been able to."

That was it. I stood up from my chair to strangle him or harm him in any way but Gale who grabbed me before I could lay a finger on President Snow stopped me. "Let go of me!" I struggled to escape Gale`s grip on me and President Snow laughed.

"You can`t harm me. Lay a finger on me and you`ll see what`ll happen next."

Finally I calm down and Gale lets go of me. If Gale weren`t here to stop me I would`ve killed this man but instead I sit down.

"Why is it that four months after we`ve won The Hunger Game you tell us this?"

"Being a president and all, I hardly have time to visit many people but now that I`ve got some spare time to come here I can discuss this."

"Well, ok, now that you`ve told us this what else do you want from us?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Miss. Everdeen, do you realize what you did in the arena shows an act of rebellion?" I arched an eyebrow. How does not wanting to kill someone you love an act of rebellion?

"An act of rebellion is serious. It shows that you are going against the Capitol and if you`re going against the Capitol then you are risking to be hanged."

"Hanged?" I place a hand on my neck and rub it. Hanged? I myself didn`t even understand how was doing this a rebellion in the first place.

"Yes, hanged, publicly so that everyone can see that this is no joke and won`t do it as well." President Snow goes on, "In order to avoid more of these problems I want the two of you to stop showing any kind of rebellion and continue on with the act so that no one will suspect what you two are trying to pull off."

"It`s not an act," I say, "and we`re not trying to pull off anything."

"One chance," President Snow says, "I`ll give the two of you only _one chance_ to make things right and if you don`t I`ll kill the people you most love." A threat. President Snow was threatening us…could he even do that?

President Snow stands up, takes his coat and leaves. Once he`s left I take the coffee table in my house and throw it against the wall. It breaks but I don`t stop there. I grab a vase but before I can throw it against the wall Gale grabs my wrist and takes the vase away from me. I scream and cry at the same time and Gale pulls me into a hug. I cry in his shoulder and he rubs my back. "It`ll be okay…don`t worry," he keeps on whispering that in my ear but I still keep on crying. It was too much. I had too much pressure on me and now President Snow`s here threatening to kill the people I love if I mess things up.

Gale pulls away from the hug and tips my chin up, "let`s just forget any of this ever happened and go swimming in the lake, okay?"

I nod and Gale wipes some of my tears away. He kisses me, "you look so much more prettier when you`re not crying," I smile at him but President Snow`s words keep echoing in my head._ One chance. _

I only had one chance.

* * *

**First chapters are boring but it`ll get good! Just keep on reading & review!**


	2. Foreshadowing

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

**Here`s chapter two of _Realization,_ hope you`re enjoying the story so far because it`s going to get good!**

* * *

The next morning I am awaken by a knock on the door. But this time it`s not President Snow. It`s Haymitch.

"What do _you _want?" I ask Haymitch when I open the door.

"Good morning to you too, Katniss," Haymitch replies sarcastically as he walks in.

"You interrupted my sleep," I say annoyed and sit down on the couch located in front of the TV.

Haymitch`s expression goes serious and he stands in front of the TV with his arms crossed. "I heard that President Snow spoke to you two yesterday."

"Who told you that?" I ask surprised…but then I remember that nothing that happens in my life is a secret. My life has no longer been private after The Hunger Games.

"Things get around quickly," Haymitch responds. "Listen…Katniss, I`m a little concerned for you and Gale."

"Why?"

"President Snow is the least person you want to anger. Make a wrong move and he`ll have you killed in seconds." Haymitch shakes his head and looks down at the floor as if thinking.

"Aren`t we done with the Victory Tour?" I ask, "can`t thing just go back to the way they were?"

Haymitch laughs. It`s a laugh that seems forced. "Sweetheart, this is only the beginning."

"What?" Obviously Haymitch has been drinking too much. I try not to believe everything he says.

"The Quarter Quell," is all Haymitch says and looks up at me.

I give a confused nod, "Yes, I know. It`s this year."

"It`s tomorrow," Haymitch clarifies.

"So?"

"Anyone can be chosen to compete this year. It could be me, your sister, Gale`s brother…or even you and Gale once again."

I slowly begin to understand what Haymicth says. Quarter Quell`s happen every twenty-five years and ask for specific tributes to be in The Hunger Games. This year`s Quarter Quell would be the third Quarter Quell, also known as, The 75th Annual Hunger Games. Nobody knows what this year`s Quarter Quell will say (not even President Snow). Maybe it`ll say that two females from each district should be chosen, or two citizens thirty or over should be chosen, or maybe the two people President Snow most hates should be chosen to go. All of this thinking was making me nervous. I never would have dreamed I`d be in The Hunger Games once again.

"You`re right," I tell Haymitch after a while of thinking.

"Do you have any alcohol here?" Haymitch asks and I roll my eyes.

"No." Haymitch had an alcohol-drinking problem, which was disgusting.

Haymitch notices my disgust and laughs. "Relax, alcohol doesn`t kill anyone."

"That`s very unfortunate," I say, directing it as an offense.

Haymitch flinches, "ouch, that wasn`t very nice."

"I`m not trying to be nice," I respond.

"You know, we need to work on that."

"Work on what?"

"Making you more…open minded," Haymitch says and then nods.

"Are you saying I`m close minded?"

"I`m saying you`re not open about accepting or trying new things which you have to be because if you get chosen to compete this year-"

I scream. It`s loud. Maybe the whole District twelve heard my scream but it just had to come out of my mouth because I didn`t want to hear Haymitch. "Shut up!" I`m about to pull my hair out too. "I`m not going to get chosen this year, okay? Being in those Hunger Games was my worst nightmare ever and I don`t want to experience it again!"

Haymitch`s eyes are wide with fear and he`s just staring at me. Maybe I was being too hard on him or something. I don`t know what he`s going to say.

"I`m sorry," I say before he can say anything, "I guess I just lost it there for a second."

Haymitch shook his head. All the fear he had before was now gone. "You didn`t lose anything, that`s yourself and I respect that." That`s it. That`s all Haymitch says before leaving. I was left there sitting down on the couch confused. Was he saying that I was right? That I had every right to act like I did?

A few minutes later Prim walks in the house with a basket full of flowers.

"Hey Prim, how was school?" Prim drops her book bag on the floor and heads over to me with the basket of flowers.

"School was good, we learned about coal mining safety and other things related to mining," she sits down, "look what I picked for you, Katniss," Prim shows me the basket of flowers and I carefully study each one.

"Wow, they`re all so pretty," I say and take one; a violet colored flower, and put it behind her left ear. "Very beautiful," I say to her.

"I just thought maybe I`d get you a gift for being the best sister ever and flowers came to mind," Prim says with a smile.

"Flowers remind you of me?"

"Your name reminds me of flowers." _Katniss._ I was named after a flower by my father. A katniss grows tall, with leaves like arrowheads and blossoms with three white petals and in the middle of the petals, there is purple pollen. I thought katniss flowers were very beautiful; there were many of them here in District twelve.

"Thanks for the gift, I really like flowers."

"I knew you`d like them," Prim grins at me and she looks beautiful doing so, like a flower princess of some sort. Her grin reminds why I`ve been doing all this: _it`s all for her._ When my father died I knew it was my responsibility to take care of my mother and sister, but mostly Prim since she is the youngest and I`ve been making sure of doing so. I`ll do anything for her and I_ have_ done _everything _for her, like volunteering as tribute so she won`t get killed in The Hunger Games.

"You`re very pretty, you know that? And one day you`ll meet a guy who you love and he`ll love you back and you two will get married," I tuck some loose hair behind her right ear, "then I`ll make sure he doesn`t do anything to you, like harm you in any way and then if he`s a good husband you`ll have a baby with him, but if he`s not then you won`t. Hopefully, later in life your baby will grow up and he or she won`t have to compete in any Hunger Games at all, or any other kid around that time. He or she will just worry about growing up and doing the same you did."

Prim looks at me with curiosity all over her face, "but Katniss, what makes you think in the future there won`t be any Hunger Games?"

This makes me sad. Knowing that kids today have it drilled into their heads that The Hunger Games will continue on forever. They think there is no hope to change that.

"Don`t worry Prim, I`m the one who`ll be responsible for making The Hunger Games stop but most importantly, I`ll make sure to change the history of Panem forever."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and as always please review! (:  
**


	3. No Goodbyes

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS.**

* * *

"Don`t be surprised," I tell Gale before I turn on the TV.

It was that day. President Snow would be announcing who would be competing in The Hunger Games this year. The chances of me and Gale getting chosen to compete this year once again were high so that`s why I told Gale not to be surprised if we do get chosen again this year.

Prim and my mom refused to watch who would get picked for the Quarter Quell because they didn`t want to know what innocent person would have to compete this year. They just said if anyone they know needs to compete this year to tell them afterwards.

I took a deep breath and turned on the TV. Already, there was President Snow in the Capitol on a stage with an envelope in one hand and he was smiling. His smile made me hate him more, made me want to kill him more. "Good morning to all of the people watching live right now," he begins. "Today I will reveal or give you a clue as to which kinds of people will compete in this year`s Hunger Games." It`s silent. Dead silent when President Snow opens the envelope, you can almost hear a water drop. He reads it to himself then smiles. "Alright, here it is: _In remembrance of the rebels who tried to overthrow the Capitol it is vital that the youngest winners of past Hunger Games have to be reaped for the 75__th__ Annual Hunger Games in order to make sure these past winners do not abuse their own power_."

I am left with my mouth open. I knew there was a high chance of getting chosen as tribute in The Hunger Games this year but…it just feels unrealistic at the moment. This was my nightmare once again: getting chosen to compete in The Hunger Games. Gale, although, was processing all of this and seemed confused.

"I don`t get it," he says not looking at me.

"What don`t you get? We`re going to be in The Hunger Games this year once again." I`m so furious right now that I`m taking out my anger at Gale.

"I know _that_," Gale says nonchalant, "I just don`t get how picking past Hunger Games winners is a _remembrance of the rebels who tried to overthrow the Capitol."_

I thought about this for a second and agreed with him. I turned off the TV since nothing else President Snow was going to say was important.

"Maybe it`s just a way to kill past Hunger Games winners so that they won`t have more power than the Capitol," I suggest.

"No….it`s more than that." Gale`s face seemed like a piece to this was missing.

"Well, all I know is that it`s clear we`re going to be in this year`s Hunger Games."

Gale sighs, "running away is no use, isn't it?"

I nodded and didn`t say anything else. If we ran away they`d catch us. If we killed ourselves we`d die knowing we didn`t try.

"Wanna say our last goodbyes to the people?" I ask.

Gale shaking his head surprises me. Why didn`t he want to say goodbye to his family or friends before we left to The Hunger Games?

"Do you hear yourself, Catnip?" Gale`s eyes are a furious gray now, "this is just like last year."

"Well, I`m sorry for being true with you," I say, my anger rising up as well.

"Stop saying that we`re going to die this year, we`re not, okay?" What Gale just said reminds me of something. It reminds me when I yelled at Haymitch yesterday for saying that I would get chosen this year, and I did. I knew how Gale felt because I felt like that yesterday but I was just being real with him.

"I know how you feel Gale but anything can happen this year. Last year`s Hunger Games was different but this year it can be more dangerous, nobody knows yet."

"Then why are you assuming we`re going to die? You don`t know that yet…"

"Anything`s possible," I whisper.

Right there, Prim and my mother walk in to the living room. Prim is holding a tray of cookies and my mom is holding a cup of tea. Both of them notice Gale and my expression on our faces and they frown.

"Oh no…" my mom says, "don-don`t tell me th-that-."

"That you two will be competing in this year`s Hunger Games?" Prim finishes for her.

I nod and my mom drops her cup of tea. The tea splashes and burns my face. I hold myself back from screaming at the burning on my face. Prim`s hands are shaking with the tray of cookies and Gale takes the tray away from her so that it won`t fall as well. I wipe my face and my mom has to take a seat on a chair to calm down. Gale sets the tray of cookies on a nearby table. Once everyone`s sitting down Gale and I explain to Prim and my mother what President Snow said. My mom is angry by the time we`re done telling her everything but Prim`s not saying a word. She`s quiet and not looking at anyone. I wonder what`s going through her mind right now.

"I wish I could do something," my mom says, "but you know there`s no way."

"Except just facing our fears and getting it over with," Gale says.

"Yes," I say and Gale`s surprised I`ve agreed with him on something.

My mom stands up and hugs me, tight. She doesn`t let go until I tell her I can`t breathe. She has tears in her eyes and I hate that. I hate seeing my mom cry, it makes me feel like I`m doing something wrong. "Stay safe," she whispers in my ear. My mom then hugs Gale but she takes less time than she did hugging me and she tells him, "keep her safe."

"I will," Gale responds.

Afterwards my mom heads upstairs to get some sleep because "her head hurts" but I know it`s actually because she doesn`t wanna face the fact that her daughter will be competing in The Hunger Games once again. Prim also heads to her room because she has homework to get done and Gale and me are left alone once again.

"Well, she didn`t take it so well," I say some tears welling up in my eyes as well.

"Nobody`s going to take it so well. The Hunger Games are a hell," Gale says calmly.

"What now?" I ask.

"Now…we just wait."

"For what?"

"Wait for The Quarter Quell."

The house phone rings and I`m a little surprised. We never use the house phone for anything so hearing it ring is unusual. "Meanwhile, let me get the phone," I tell Gale and head to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say when I pick up the phone.

"Hey, sweetheart, it`s Haymitch."

"Hey, Haymitch."

"How are you?" There was concern in his voice that was very rare.

"Okay, I`m not feeling good…you know why."

"Yes, that`s why I wanted to check on you. Because of that bullshit President Snow said…I think he somehow changed the Quarter Quell to include you and Gale once again this year."

"What? No, that`s crazy. He can`t do that." Or can he?

"I don`t know sweetheart, but President Snow`s got the power to do anything."

"Who cares? I have to compete this year either way."

Haymitch sighed, "don`t worry, this won`t last too long."

"What do you mean?" Haymitch was saying weird things these past days.

"This year`s Hunger Games won`t last too long, I can assure you that."

Finally. Something worth believing in.

* * *

**Things will be getting interesting after this chapter! The more reviews the faster I put up the next chapter!**


	4. Back To The Capitol

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

**Please enjoy this chapter, this is just the beginning of all the crazy stuff that`s going to happen!**

* * *

The day of the reaping's came sooner than expected.

Obviously me and Gale`s name were chosen out of the glass bowl by Effie (who was wearing a yellow wig this year) so no one was surprised when Effie said with her bright voice, "Katniss Everdeen!" or "Gale Hawthorne." Afterwards Gale and me are immediately taken to the Tribute Train, which takes us to the Capitol. In most of the train ride Gale and I just eat and don`t say much. The only long conversation we had was about President Snow.

"His beard`s getting whiter," Gale said.

"His beard`s always been white," I said.

"Maybe he dyes it."

"I don`t think so." And that`s pretty much our conversation.

It`s not until Haymitch shakes our shoulders that Gale and I wake up and realize we`re finally at the Capitol.

"How long has it been?" I ask.

"The ride? Twenty five hours."

"No, I mean…" I rub my eyes, "how long have we been asleep?"

"How should I know?" I stand up and Gale does so too.

"Alright kids, welcome back to the Capitol," Haymitch says as we step outside the train.

Just like last year`s Hunger Games Gale and I are taken to the remake center as fast as possible to get readied for the Opening Ceremonies. When the familiar faces of Venia, Flavius, and Octavia see me at the remake center they hug me all at the same time and squeeze me really tight.

"Katniss, the girl on fire! We missed you."

"Have you been washing your hair every week like we told you to?"

"Katniss, have you been going back to biting your nails? I told you not to do that!" All of these voices are talking at the same time that I don`t know who said what. After they`re all done talking they immediately get to work on me. They first shave my legs and wax my armpit hair, removing all the unnecessary hairs on my body first. I forgot how much all of this really hurt. Then, they put gloss all over my naked body and I feel slippery. After that, they pluck my eyebrows (which really hurts!) and on half of my face they put black glitter but on the other half they don`t. On the half of my face with the black glitter they put me some black eye shadow and eyeliner as well as black lipstick on half of my lips. Then, on the other half of my face (the one that doesn`t have black glitter) they apply pink eye shadow on my eyelids and pink lipstick on the other half of my lips. Finally, they wash and blow-dry my hair, adding some pink highlights to it and make me a side bun hairstyle, without any hair popping out at any place. When Venia, Flavius, and Octavia are done with my basic alterations they tell me to wait in an empty room for Cinna and I do. I only have a towel wrapped around me and I really want to look myself in the mirror. _How did I look?_ was the only thing I kept on thinking. When Cinna finally came in the room I literally threw myself at him and he wrapped his arms around me as a response. I noticed he had something in his hands when I broke the hug and I knew what it was.

"It`s my outfit for the Opening Ceremonies, right?"

"Yes," he says and pulls down the zipper of the dress cover he is holding with a hanger.

The outfit is weird looking. Half of it is like a black elastic suit and the other half is a simple mid thigh pink dress with pearls around the stomach and it`s a dress that will show my bare shoulders.

"I`m not sure how I`ll get in this outfit," I say after a while of analyzing the outfit. This was the most weirdest outfit Cinna has ever made yet…and he`s not one to make those mistakes.

"Do you know why I`m making you wear this outfit?" Cinna asks.

I shake my head honestly, "not really."

"Have you ever heard that if you put enough pressure on a coal it turns into pearls?"

"Well, I`ve heard of it but I haven`t seen it."

"I was inspired by that to make your outfit." Then I understood. Half of me was supposed to represent coal and the other half was supposed to represent a pearl because coal turned into pearl if enough pressure was put on it…I saw what Cinna did there.

"Do you think the audience will understand?"

"Some will, some won`t…most will just be confused and that`s a good thing because confusions leads to curiosity since people will want to know what`s going on and curiosity means something seems interesting to someone."

"Well," I finally say, "it`s something new."

"That`s what I was going for," Cinna says with a smile.

Cinna helps me get into the outfit and it`s hard. I put my feet in first (on at a time) and then Cinna pulls the outfit up to cover my body. He straightens the dress and the black suit then looks up at my face.

"They did a great job with your makeup," Cinna comments.

"I haven`t looked at myself in the mirror yet," I say.

"Before I let you look in the mirror, let me show you your shoes," Cinna leaves the room and quickly comes back with a shoebox. "Here they are," he opens it and inside there are two different shoes: a black leather high heel and a pink high heel with a bow.

"They`re beautiful," I finally say, "Did you design them?"

"Designed, yes. Made, no." Cinna helps me put on the black leather high heel on my left feet and the pink high heel with a bow on my right feet.

I felt weird since one high heel was shorter than the other so Cinna made me walk around many times to get used to it and make sure I didn`t fall down. When he saw that I could walk fine in them he said, "good."

"How do I look?" I tell him.

"Amazing, this outfit really represents where you come from but at the same time it shows that someone as fierce as you can be beautiful."

Now, I really want to look at myself, "thank you."

And as if Cinna reads my mind he reopens the shoebox and takes out a mirror. He hands it to me and I look at myself. I can now see what Cinna meant. Half of my face is covered with black glitter, representing the dirt from working with coal, the other half of my face is shiny clean and glossy with pink eye shadow on my right eye lid and pink lip stick on half of my lips, _pearl. _The other half of my face is representing a _pearl. Pearls _are supposed to be beautiful and expensive. Half of my face is supposed to be representing beauty and richness all at the same time and it is. It`s true, they did a great job with my makeup.

"Wow," I say and put the mirror down, "I love it." I wonder how does _Gale`s_ outfit look.

"I`m glad," he says and takes the mirror. "Are you ready for the Opening Ceremonies?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the Opening Ceremonies!**


	5. Opening Ceremonies

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

**Please enjoy this chapter as it was fun to write! (:**

* * *

When Cinna left me at the stables where all of the other tributes were dressed up and waiting to ride their chariots I noticed Gale wasn`t here yet. Maybe they were having trouble putting him on the outfit like I had. While I was waiting for Gale I looked around to see this year`s Hunger Games tributes.

The siblings, Cashmere and Gloss from District 1 wore matching fur boots and coats, representing a District 1 job called _furrier. _District 1 was about luxury and I think the fur covering their bodies really pulled that luxury off. Cashmere and Gloss were in their mid twenties and had the same blonde hair and green eyes like any other District 1 citizen but something about District 1 tributes made me not want to trust them anymore.

Enobaria and Brutus from District 2 wore some kind of blacksmith outfit and had a fake hammer in one hand. Enobaria became famous for ripping another tribute's throat out with her teeth during the 62nd Hunger Games and Brutus was known for his spear throwing skills.

Wiress and Beetee of District 3 wore a black rubber suit with wires wrapping around their bodies (maybe representing technology cables).

Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair of District 4 looked stunning. Annie had dark flowing hair and sea green eyes. For her outfit, she had blue seashells covering her breasts and a green sea tail, making her look like a mermaid and a crown on her head. As for Finnick, he was shirtless and only had a net that covered (or tried to cover) his hips and below…other than that every other part of his body was bare and he was holding his trident like he was the king of the sea and he also had a crown on his head.

Lily Field and Arum Balm of District 5 wore a gray metallic unitard with antenna headbands on their heads. _Maybe they`re supposed to be dressed as TV`s _I think. District 5`s industry is power so maybe their outfit has something to do with that.

Daisy and Filbert of District 6 wore a black and red racing suit with a fake steering wheel attached on the side of their hair.

Nineteen year old Johanna Mason and Oliver Nettle of District 7 both wore a brown outfit with tree branches wrapped around their hairs and each one of them was holding a fake ax. _Very simple,_ I think.

Cecelia and Woof of District 8 wore an outfit that just got to the point. Cecelia wore a blue textile dress and Woof wore a blue weaved shirt and pants.

Holly and Jonquil of District 9 wore a denim jumpsuit and had a rake in one hand.

Iris and Teasel of District 10 wore cowboy hats along with cowboy boots and a white shirt tucked into their brown leather pants. They also had a long rope in one hand.

Rose and Crocus of District 11 wore flowers to represent their District. Rose wore a dress _literally _made out of flowers of different colors and Crocus wore a shirt and pants with printed flowers on it. Those flowers reminded me of Rue. _District 11 reminded me of Rue._ Flowers also reminded me of _Prim_. They reminded me of how-

"Hey there, _girl on fire_," says a familiar voice. I`m surprised. Where had I heard this voice before? It was smooth and flirtatious all at the same time.

I turn around and almost jump at the sight of Finnick Odair stroking my chariot`s horses' neck. I pretend like I`m okay. "Hey," I roll my eyes at his attempt to make me swoon at the sound of his voice.

Finnick drops his hand from stroking the horse and walks over to me. "Nice outfit. Cinna did a really good job this time," he looks at me from head to toe and I feel uncomfortable. I feel like I`m naked by the way his eyes are studying my outfit.

"Yes, he _actually _remembered to put clothes on me this time," I say and also look at him from head to toe making him see that he`s practically naked with just a net covering the parts of his body the audience wasn`t supposed to see (but I`m pretty sure they wanted to see it anyways).

Finnick laughs and puts an arm around my neck and whispers in my ear, "that`s too bad. I`d like to see you naked once…I bet you`d look amazing. But I know you look amazing with or without clothes."

_What?_

I push Finnick back so hard that he bumps into Johanna who says, "hey, watch it fish boy!" Finnick gives her a charming apologetic smile and she ignores it and heads back to her chariot.

"You`re fierce girl on fire…I like that," Finnick gives me a wink and finally heads back to his chariot with Annie and I feel relieved.

Someone touches my shoulder and I turn around to find Gale wearing his outfit for the Opening Ceremonies. It was like the male version of mine. His outfit also consisted of the same black elastic suit as mine but the other half of his outfit was a pink suit with: a pink tie, white shirt, a casual pink suit jacket and pink pants but the other thing that wasn`t pink was his black dress shoes.

"Are you okay?" Gale asks and I stop studying his outfit.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, when I was coming in you kind of had this traumatized look on your face like," Gale laughs like what he was about to say would never happen, "like someone touched you in the wrong way or something." He was talking about the expression on my face after I pushed Finnick for what he said. I did make a face similar to a traumatic face but I didn`t want Gale to know why I did.

"Oh, yeah. I`m fine. I was just wondering where you were," that wasn`t completely false.

"Portia was just making sure the outfit fit me well."

"Speaking of her…where`s Cinna? Isn`t he supposed to be with us right now?"

Gale looks around and shrugs, "I don`t see him."

"We should start getting on the chariots just in case," I say and we do. It`s hard getting on the chariot with my high heels-I almost fall when I`m about to get on but Gale holds my arms and helps me up. I smile at him and he smiles back. Gale had strong arms. From helping with mining in District 12 he had amazing strong arms and muscles, which I really liked.

Someone says there`s only seconds left before the Opening Ceremonies and the opening music begins to play. By order, starting with District 1, they let the chariots go and the crowd gets louder and louder as each District chariot goes. It`s our turn in no time and the horses begin to pull the chariot. The yelling of the crowd is deafening and I can see girls swooning at the sight of Gale. Even some Capitol guys give me winks and stares from the crowd. I love how our outfit confuses people but they still cheer us on because they love us. Someone from the crowd yells, "the girl on fire!"

Then, to my surprise, Gale spins me a few times, sweeps me off my feet and kisses me. Of course I`m surprised! When Gale kissed me I was still dizzy from him spinning me but I just went with it, like we`d rehearsed this many times when we actually didn`t. I cling onto his neck and I see myself in the screens of the Capitol, the camera`s zooming in on the kiss. It`s not until I pull away from the kiss that I see President Snow shaking his head in disapproval.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are kindly accepted (:**


End file.
